The Last Son of Kronos
by Contentkarma347
Summary: Jordan is a 14 year old boy who lost his mom at the age of 13 while she was protecting him from a hellhound. When his dad asks him for help in the upcoming war, will he accept the offer and raze Olympus or will he fight with Percy and Camp Half-Blood. Planning on going through Blood of Olympus. Characters may be a little OOC. AU, Percy stays at camp year round.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Also, this might be almost like the start of The Lightning Thief, I'm really not sure. I haven't read the original series in forever. Also, if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave then in a review, anyway without further A due, let's get the party started!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.

Prologue

Fear. That's all Jordan Alcaeus(means strength in Greek) Smith felt as an impossibly large dog chased after him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't kill the thing, he had tried hitting it with a wrecking ball, stabbing it with the Bowie Knife he stole from a local grocery store, and even shooting the thing. He had been all over the country in the year since his mom died to the cursed dog after him, she told him to go Northeast and get to some place called Camp Half-Blood. He didn't know where it was exactly, for all he knew he could have passed the place states ago but he kept going Northeast.

Finally on humid night he came to a hill, he did t know why but he felt drawn to it. Just then he heard the blood-curling howl of his long time stalker, which he had dubbed The Demon Dog. He ran with all his might to get to the top of the hill, but he knew in the back of his mind that the dog had finally got him and there was no way he was going to make it to the top. He made the mistake of looking back only to see a shadow as big as a Grayhound bus and growing bigger.

He turned his head in front of him and closed his eyes as he ran, not caring that his legs where screaming at him to stop. Then the dog pounced. Suddenly Jordan felt a painful wrenching in his gut and it seemed like he had super speed and, before he knew it, he was on the top of the hill. He heard the sounds of footsteps and the sounds of swords clashing with the claws of the beast and then nothing as he drifted unconscious. The last thing he seen was a girl with blonde hair and striking grey eyes.

She kept saying: "Luke is that you?"

 **I know it's short guys but I didn't want to make the prologue super long, I promise the next chapter will be WAY longer then this one. I don't have a schedule for uploading at the moment with school and all that, but if you liked it hit that follow button and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is where the story actually starts, once again, I haven't read the Lightning Thief in a long time so the beginning might be really close but there is gonna be at least one new prophecy but I might follow pretty close to canon until the battle with Kronos is over. By the way this story is right after The Titans Curse, and just before The Last Olympian. I will also try to update every week, but I'm not making any promises.**

When Jordan woke up, he was surrounded by beds and the girl from last night was beside his bed. She looked like she was bored out of her mind, staring out the window.

"Where am I?" Jordan muttered as he regained consciousness.

"Camp Half-Blood." the blonde said, not moving from the window

"You mean I finally made it!?" Jordan asked nearly jumping out of his bed.

After traveling and being in constant danger, something in the back of his mind was telling him to be on guard. He didn't know why, maybe because he hasn't been in a safe place since he was 13.

"Yea, but how did you know this place existed?" the blonde question with nothing but curiosity in her eyes.

"My mom." Jordan said in a voice that allowed no further questions on the subject as an awkward silence filled the room.

"Well what's your name?" the blonde asked, trying to change the subject.

"Jordan, yours?" He asked.

"Annabeth" she said "Do you know what a Demigod is?"

"Yea, those people from those legends and bedtime stories like Hercules and Perseus?" He questioned.

"Good, but those people wasn't really just bedtime stories. They where real people, like you and me." Annabeth said.

"You must think I'm crazy. If they where real people and their legends where true, the. The gods would be real to." Jordan said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"How many of them can you name, the gods that is." Annabeth asked.

"Hera, Zeus, Hestia, Demeter," Jordan said, his mind racing as he tried to figure out where this was heading. "Why do you ask?"

"Because the gods are real, and they sometimes come down the Earth from Olympus and have kids and they ar-" Annabeth began.

"I'm gonna stop ya right there. Your not seriously telling me that demigods(is this capitalized? I'm not sure) are real are you?" Jordan asked as he interrupted Annabeth.

He soon found out that Annabeth didn't like being interrupted as she hit him over the head, not so gently.

"What was that for, huh!?" He shouted angrily at Annabeth.

That's when he heard the hoofs on the other side of the wall, and he asked "What was that?"

"Chiron" Annabeth answered, still looking miffed at being interrupted.

"Why is he ridding his horse in a house for?" Jordan asked as the door opened and 'Chiron' walked in.

"Annabeth, how is he doing?" Chiron asked in his centaur form, not knowing Jordan woke up yet.

Silence. That's what followed as Jordan looked at Chiron in a mixture of horror, fear, and curiosity.

As Annabeth said obviously still not being over interrupted "The brats doing fine, he would do well to learn some manners though."

"I see. Well it's nice to finally meet you Jordan, you made quite the entrance last night. Everyone in camp is talking about it." Chiron said kindly as Annabeth left the room with something about a guy named Percy. "Normally I wouldn't appear in front of newcomers in my centaur form, but I wasn't aware you where wake."

"You're a horse...how are you a talking horse?" Jordan asking, still in shock at seeing a centaur for the first time.

"You, my boy, have a much to learn in a short amount of time, I'm afraid. Tell me, do you know who your father is?" Chiron asked kindly.

"My father died when I was very young, my mom always said he was 'powerful and handsome like me', but I never really questioned what she meant until now." Jordan said, radiating sadness.

"I believe it's time for your tour around camp, I'll be one moment." Chiron said as he trotted out of the room and then out of the house.

"Something tells me, today's gonna be a long day." Jordan said.

 **AN: Alright guys, I tried to make Chiron and Annabeth as close to canon as possible, which I probably completely failed at. If you guys see something that I can improve on let me know in the reviews and if you enjoyed hit that follow/favorite button down below. See ya in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, this chapter is gonna be focusing more on Jordan adjusting to the life of a demigod. There are gonna be a couple time skips here and there. But without further a due, LETS BEGIN! I do not own pjo or hoo. Also if you guys think of a pairing for my OC or even if you want him to be single, let me know down below.**

Percy POV(didn't see that coming did ya)

When Annabeth got back she looked angry. Like not usual angry, like when I ignore her and start fighting things, but like when she learned about Luke taking Kronos' side in the upcoming war.

"Hey Wise Girl, what's wrong?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"It's the new kid, something's different about him but I can figure it out." She half shouted.

"Any thing that stands out about him, like who his godly parent might be?" I asked.

That's one thing that's always annoyed me about the gods. Why would they have children, but when or if they get to camp they don't claim them. It's really sad, seeing all the unclaimed kids in the Hermes cabin. They are so cramped in there.

"He did have a really weird eye color, they are gold, I've never seen anything like them" Annabeth said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Really? Do you know any gods with that eye color?"I asked

"None, at least that I know of."Annabeth said gloomily

Before I could say anything I saw Chiron coming over to where we were, the Posieden cabin. He had a look on his have like he had been told he was a father, but at the same time the world was gonna end.

"Percy my boy, would you mind giving the new camper a tour around camp, he and Annabeth seem to have had a disagreement earlier."Chiron asked

"Yea, no problem. Any idea of who his godly parent is?" I asked, trying to get something from him, but as always, what I got didn't help me any.

"I have an idea or two, but you can never be sure until a camper is claimed." Chiron teased as he trotted off to gods know where.

"Alright Wise Girl, I'll see ya later." I said

"See ya Seaweed Brain" she said as I was walking off

When I got to the Big House, I noticed that Mr. D wasn't there. I didn't pay it much attention as I kept walking to the infirmary, which was at the back of the Big House. When I walked in, I was shocked to say the least. There was basically a younger Luke there except without the scar and with striking gold eyes. I'll have to admit, it was kinda unnerving. Those eyes looked like they where piercing through my skin and looking at my soul. But nevertheless, I found my voice and said the best thing I possibly could,"Umm…hi". The kid looked kinda uneasy so I tried to start a conversation with him.

"So where did you come from?" I asked.

"I was born in California, then after my mom died I traveled the country running from that bastard of a dog. By the way, what was that thing?" Jordan asked.

I kinda felt bad for the guy, I mean I couldn't imagine loosing my mom(Percy's mom wasn't captured in The Lightning Thief in this AU).

"That my friend was a Hellhound, you must be pretty strong to attract on that big. One of the biggest I've ever seen." I answered truthfully.

"Really? I don't feel all that strong." Jordan said with a very confused look on his face.

"Trust me, as a son of Poseidon, the stronger you are, the bigger and meaner the monsters get." I said, trying to encourage him."Anyway, get ready and I'll meet you in front of the Big House, the house your in, and show you around camp."

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute." Jordan said with a nervous tone to his voice.

Time skip(a few minutes)

Jordan POV

The Percy guy seemed nice, but throughout my year on the streets, I've learned not to trust people until I get to know them. As I got out of bed I looked around for some clothes, the only ones I saw was a orange t-shirt with Camp Half-Blood on it and a pair of jeans(pants?). As I was walking out of the room I remembered the picture of my mother in my other jeans and got the picture and walked to the front of the house.

"Alright Percy, I'm ready." I said as I walked out of the house.

"Took ya long enough" Percy joked.

"So where to now?" I asked as we started walking around the camp, which was a lot bigger then I originally thought.

Time Skip(after the tour)( if you guys want me to go through the tour, I'll edit it into this chapter)

3rd person POV

After the tour there was a horn blown off in the distance, according to Percy that meant supper. As we walked toward the mess hall. The closer we got the hungrier Jordan realized he was, and the faster they walked. Eventually they where in a full sprint toward the mess hall. When they got there the mess hall was slammed packed, even so Jordan managed to find a set at the Hermes cabin (Percy told him about all the claiming stuff on the tour) and asked how he got some food. Once he got his answer he started eating like he hadn't ate in a week, which he hadn't.

 **AN: Alright guys I'm gonna stop it there, in the next chapter I plan on having the labyrinth prophecy, but there is gonna be a twist. See y'all in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, how's it going? I know I'm a little late, but I've had a super hectic week and I haven't had time to work on the story. If you have any ideas of what Jordan's powers should be, let me know. I've already showcased one of the powers I have planned for him in the first chapter. I am also still taking votes for who he is going to be paired with ,or you could vote for him to be single, the tallies will be at the bottom of the chapter. Also, in this AU Percy stays at camp year round because he doesn't want to put his mom in danger…so…yea.**

Jordan POV

As I was going through my daily schedule, I noticed there was a group of people in the fighting arena. Naturally my curiosity overwhelmed me and I walked over to see what was happening. The closer I got the more I could make out who was over there. I saw Percy, Annabeth, Grover, some old dude, and Chiron. They where trying to get something out of Annabeth, some kind of prophecy after a very lengthy debate they finally got Annabeth to spill what the prophecy said:

 _You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze_

 _The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise_

 _You shall rise or fall by the son of the time lords hand_

 _T-the child of Athenas final stand_

 _And lose a love to worse then death_

She finished with tears in her eyes. I mean I really couldn't blame her, the prophecy basically said she is gonna die. But what bothered me is the 'son of the time lord' I somehow felt…connected to it. So naturally that's when I decided to make my presence known.

"Hey guys, what's happenin'" I said, trying to make it seem like I had just arrived.

But in doing so I noticed how troubled Chiron looked. Now, I've heard about how

Annabeth got here at the age of 7, but he seemed like he had the weight of the world on him. When he looked up at me, I was shocked. Mainly because I had never seen Chiron quite this…heartbroken.

"Jordan, my boy, I thi-"

Just then everything turned gray and froze. I had never seen anything like it before, it was like I was froze in time…but that's impossible, right? Then again until about a month ago I thought Greek gods didn't exist so…eh, I guess any things possible.

"Jordan…my son, I've been watching over you since you where born. I always had a soft spot for your mother, she was unlike any mortal that's ever roamed this Earth. I tried to resist the temptation, but she had spunk, lots of spunk. That is what made me fall in love." The voice stopped for a minute, it was deep, confident, ancient, but at the same time there was a little sorrow in his voice.

"When your mother died I was heartbroken, I wanted to lash out against the foolish gods then there. I knew I wasn't strong enough to take them on then. Now Typhoon is waking up from his slumber under Mount Saint Helens, and when he escapes you and I will raze Olympus, father and son. We will rule all. All you have to do is take this blade and kill the son of Poseidon.

I was in shock. My father was trying to raze Olympus. At the same time I was conflicted, do I betray my newfound friends or do I betray my dad.

"You're gonna think in dumb, but who are you and why do you want to raze Olympus?"I said, trying to stall to decide.

"Of course you wouldn't know, your mother down right refused to let me teach you, but to answer your question I am the titan lord Kronos . As for your other question, I'm sure you can figure it out. Your mother always told me you where a clever boy." My dad said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"I see, so what do you look like?" I asked.

At this point I had made my decision. I walked over to the sword that magically appeared on the ground in front of Percy.

"Soon I will look like this, I'm in a…process if you will." Kronos said as an image formed of a boy, about 19. He had shaggy blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and he was wearing a simple t-shirt and pants."I will look identical to him, except my eyes will be the same golden color as yours."

It was time I made my decision known. I hated to do this but it had to be done. I picked up the sword. As I looked at it, I noticed the intricate detail on the blade. On the hilt of the blade it said αιών, which I quick translated to Eon. **AN: I wasn't sure how to give him a special sword, I thought about him having Beckendorf make him one, but I ultimately decided on this, just get him finding out who his dad was and him getting his weapon all in one fell swoop.**

'Here goes nothing" I thought as I raised the sword.

I slammed the sword into the ground and I noticed the grayness ripple. I felt a wrench in my gut as I said: "I will never join you Kronos, if you truly cared about my mom and I, then you would have stopped that hellhound from killing her".

I couldn't tell if it was working until I heard, a now very distant Kronos, yell:"You insolent little brat, your no better then those puny gods I ate all those years ago."

Then everything returned to normal, except everyone was looking at me as if I was crazy or curiosity as to where the sword came from. Speaking of which, I hadn't noticed until now but if felt absolutely amazing in my hand. It was perfectly balanced and it was just the right weight.

"So…I guess I have some explaining to do huh." I said lamely

After a very lengthy discussion about what happened with my dear father, and after I found out that my sword turned into a necklace after I turned the end of the hilt. We finally decided who was going on the quest into this labyrinth that was supposed to be in the woods at camp.

"So when are we leaving for this quest?" Percy asked.

"In the morning, I don't want to leave out this late at night, so get your bags packed and be ready to go at around 7 A.M." Annabeth said.

"This girls good" I thought to myself.

"With that said it's time for you guys and gal to head off to bed, you have an early morning tomorrow" Chiron said.

We said our goodnights' and 'seeyas' and headed off to bed.

Surprisingly I had a dreamless sleep, not even one of those demigod nightmares that tell you the future and stuff. When I woke up I had two over excited demigods over me, Travis and Conner Stoll. They said they just wanted to see me off and help me pack, but I knew it was so I didn't forget everything As I got my bag ready in the morning I checked the time and it was 6:45. In my backpack I had some ambrosia in a plastic bag, some nectar in a thermos, a change of clothes and I got a dagger from the weapons shed, just in case something went wrong.

"Hey Jordan, you forgot you flashlight and batteries" I heard one of the Stoll brothers yell at me as I exited the cabin.

"Thanks man, I completely forgot about that" I said.

"We know you did" he said in mock anger.

"Alright guys, I'm off. Tell the other peeps I said see ya later for me" I said as I walked away.

"You can count on us" Travis said.

With that said I went over to where we were meeting, Zeus' Fist. When I got there I saw Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson,Percy's cyclops brother. Percy looked nervous, Annabeth looked annoyed, and Tyson and Grover looked utterly terrified. When I approached them, Percy was the first to notice me.

"Hey man, how are ya?" Percy asked.

"Hey, I'm pretty good, I'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't nervous though." I said

After a little more small talk we said our goodbyes and entered the endless maze.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys. I have no excuse as to why this chapter is so late, this chapter just fell victim to a very bad cased procrastination and I apologize. I'm still taking suggestions on Jordan's powers and who his girlfriend should be. Also if you have an OC you would like to see in this story, feel free to leave them in a PM, and I'll, try to use them. Also, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, it really motivates me to get the next chapter out. I'm gonna stop taking voted at the end of chapter 8, so get your votes in while you can! ONTO THE STORY.**

 **Piper: 3**

 **Katie:1**

 **Reyna:1**

 **Artemis: 2**

 **Calypso: 1**

Jordan POV

The first thing I noticed was the stale air, which kinda stunk. The next thing I noticed was the darkness of the enclosed tunnel, something Tyson and Grover didn't seem to like at all. They keep on rambling about how they 'smell' monsters down here, I wasn't sure how much I believed that, but Percy and Annabeth seemed to trust them so I seen no reason not to.

We started going to the right, I don't know why, I guess cause Annabeth was leading us and she went right. Soon I started to see light, but not sunlight, more like light from a torch. Then it hit me, Tyson and Grover wasn't crazy. There where monsters just up ahead of us. I reached as fast as I could, I grabbed the pendant, in the shape of a tiny Eon, on my necklace and Eon grew to life in my hands. Following my lead Percy uncapped Riptide, Tyson pulled out his 'Big Stick', Annabeth drew her dagger, and Grover pulled out his reed pipes. I wasn't sure what he was gonna do with reed pipes, but I wasn't gonna ask before a fight.

When the monsters came around the corner, the first thing I noticed was that not all the members of the party were monsters. The ones that wasn't monsters much be the traitors I've heard so much about. Besides them there was 3 Dracaena, 2 cyclops, and a hellhound.

"I'll take the hellhound" I whispered. What can I say, I wanted payback.

"I'll take the cyclops, Tyson you take the Dracaena, Annabeth your with me, Grover you do what you do" Percy whispered. I gotta say, the way he gave commands out like that kinda shocked me, I had always seen him as an easy goin guy, but he had an intense look on his face and his tone was one that wouldn't be questioned. Like he was a general or something commanding his army.

With that said, we charged, I could feel all the anger and hated for the cursed beast in front of me swell up inside me and I felt a tug on my gut. Time slowed down around me and I closed the distance to the hellhound, the hound tried to bit me but it was to slow. To took Eon and slammed the hilt down on the top of its head, it reeled in pain. I pressed my advantage and thrust Eon into the neck of the demon hound and it started to slowly turn into golden dust. The wrenching on my gut was starting to get painful, but I charged the cyclops' ignoring the pain in my stomach. I slide Eon across the back of the cyclops' knee, cutting the tendon, as he started falling I rammed Eon up to the hilt in his stomach and into his heart, effectively killing him. By now the pain in my stomach was becoming unbearable so I fell back and released the hold I had on time, almost instinctively. My friends kept charging and I quickly followed suit, this time with slowing down time. I charged with Tyson to fight the dracaena, not that he needed it but because I didn't want to sit on the sidelines as my friends went into battle, I'm just not build that way.

It didn't take long until we killed all the monsters and where onto the traitors. After seeing our skills, they looked nervous. Even after out display or skill and power they wasn't backing down, which I've got to say impressed me a little bit. After a little bit of a Mexican standoff they charged. Percy told us not to kill them unless absolutely necessary, which I agreed with. They might be traitors, but I didn't want to kill, anyone…except my good for nothing dad.

When they reached us it was a battle of skill, I was tired from slowing down time, but it didn't matter. My opponent was way outside my realm of experience. It was everything I could do to not get impaled. I had to make some room between us, as he went for the kill again he became unbalanced when I dodged, he was expecting me to block. I stepped inside his guard and rammed him in the gut and I made the room I needed. I spared a glance at my friends, Percy was holding his own. Grover was keeping his opponent at bay with his reed pipes but keeping his opponents feet wrapped in grass, which I have to say was pretty cool. Tyson was holding his own, but his opponent was more skilled then him, Tyson's brute strength the only thing keeping him alive. Annabeth was struggling almost as much as me, I guess a that's why you don't bring a dagger to a sword fight.

I glanced back at my opponent, who was getting back on his feet. I guess I hit him harder then I thought. Once back on his feet, he looked absolutely livid. Then, it looked like he had an idea and an evil smirk came to his lips. I glanced over at my friends again and noticed Tyson was the only one still standing, everyone else had been disarmed and was being held at sword point. That's when it hit me, Tyson and I where the last hope our friends had. If we didn't win, we would all die. Apparently my opponent noticed me being distracted and charged at me. I noticed him a second too late. Before I could bring Eon up to block he disarmed me and held me at sword point, I knew we had lost. I tried my best to slow down time again but every time I tried my gut just screamed in pain. Finally Tyson fell, and judging but the faces of our captures. This wasn't going to be chips, dip, and a ice cream cake.

 **-v-(this is gonna be a line break aight peeps?)**

One of our captures led the way, while the others followed close behind, so we couldn't escape. Soon we heard what sounded like thousands of people yelling, I didn't know why but the closer we got to the yelling the more nervous I got. When we got to the yelling, I knew why. It was a gladiator arena. In the arena now where a cyclops and a centaur, the centaur looked terrified but if fought as hard as it could. Finally the cyclops got a hit on the centaur with its club, which downed the centaur instantly. When the dust cleared it looked as if the centaurs hip was broken, judging by the way it was shaped. The cyclops raised his club high and looked up into a room with an absolutely huge cyclops, 4 giants, and the same boy that my father showed me, not 2 days ago. Which to be honest I couldn't keep track of time in this maze, but surely we haven't been in this place for more then a couple hours, right? The cyclops raised him fight and the crowd started chanting "kill him" over and over again. And the cyclops gave a thumbs down and the other cyclops slammed his club Dow on the poor centaur, which immediately turned into golden dust.

Then the guards started ushering Percy out into the ring, and the rest of us into a cell. Until the kid in the room up top said something to the massive cyclops up there, and the cyclops seems absolutely thrilled.

The cyclops stood and spoke:"It seems we have some very powerful guests in our mist, one of which being a son of Poseidon. The other being the one and only demigod son of Lord Kronos, it seems the child of Lord Kronos has been a very bad boy and the titan king wants him punished for rebelling against his own father. So I give you a once only show, the two most powerful demigods on this planet vs the best the titan lord has at his disposable." The crowd went nuts.

I was forcefully and very un ceremonially thrown out onto the arena with Percy and in that moment I realized just how big this place was, and how many blood thirsty monsters was in this building. The cyclops told us the pick our weapons. Percy simply reached into his pocket and pulled out his pen, Riptide and uncapped it. I grabbed the pendent on my necklace and tugged. The form of Eon grew in my hand and suddenly the crowd wasn't so excited anymore. I prayed to every god I could think of at the moment and asked for them to give me strength and to let us win the battle at hand, which seemed to work cause I suddenly wasn't as tired as I was before. Then the gates opened and the first wave of monsters burst out.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! So I'm still taking votes on who Jordan is going to be paired with and also what his powers should be, I have a couple ideas on his powers. Your reviews make me update faster and also encourage me. I don't know if you guys have noticed it yet or not, but I've been making the chapters longer with each upload, like last chapter was like 1900 words and the one before that was like 1400 so I'm trying to make these delays and stuff worth the wait. I'm also blaming this chapter being late on a case of writers block, I wasn't sure how to do the battle, but I think I did a good job. ALSO I'm just gonna update when I'm done with the chapter because I abviously can't keep a schedule. ONTO THE STORY!**

 **DON'T KILL ME, I DIDN'T COME UP WITH THESE!(but honestly I think I could do Piper the best, just saying) Also this is the last chapter to vote on the pairing so get your votes in while you can!**

 **Piper: 5**

 **Katie: 2**

 **Reyna: 1**

 **Artemis: 2**

 **Calypso: 1**

 **Annabeth:2**

Percy POV

Not gonna lie, the shear amount of monsters was kinda unnerving. If that many monsters got me nervous, someone with a couple years experience under their belt, I could only imagine what Jordan was feeling. I spared a glance over to him, but whatever he was feeling he wasn't showing it on his face. He just had a look of wild determination. Needless to say, I was impressed.

Now, back to the problem at hand, the army of monsters that we were squaring off against. There was about 100 monsters in front of us. The crowd was going insane, probably thinking they are going to see two of the most powerful demigods on the planet die, thus giving them more freedom to do as they please. Anyways back to the monsters, there was Cyclops', a huge Drakon in the back, and a lot more I didn't recognize. Not keeping them waiting we charged.

Now you might be thinking, why would you charge an army of monsters and not run, well if we ran we was dead anyway, so might as well go down fighting right? But to my surprise we where winning for the moment. Jordan and I fought back to back until the dragon tried to turn us into a demigod BBQ, which separated us. It was then that everything went downhill. With Jordan and I separated we had to defend 360 degrees instead of 180. The crowd was still roaring in approval of our struggles.

I spared a glance at Jordan and he was a blur of bronze, orange, blue, and there was a faint golden aura surrounding him. He looked like a god fast, fierce, and deadly. He was marching through his side of the army, those that was brave enough or stupid enough to charge him ended in the blink of an eye. Those that didn't charge him only prolonged their lives for a second or two.

I was so rudely interrupted from watching in amazement when an arrow missed me by an inch. Then I started fighting them, again. I saw a battle axe coming down above me, rolling out of the way I recognized this monster, the one and only Minotaur.

"Hey beef for brains, how ya been down in Tartarus?" I teased. Don't ask how I know this one, it's a long story.

He responded with a couple grunts and pawing the ground with one of his horse legs. I think that means I made him mad. After pawing the ground for the millionth time he charged, taking out everyone in front of him. Which was 2 cyclops and other monsters I don't care to remember what they are. My instincts told me to look behind me so I spared a glance behind me and seen the drakon. When the Minotaur got close to me I dodged to the right and the Minotaur charged horns first into the drakon, effectively killing it. With the drakon out of the way I could focus more on the Minotaur. When he charged again I jumped with all my might and when I came down I drove my sword into the base of his neck, he started turning into gold power almost instantly. With that done I looked around and I was utterly amazed, we had almost completely taken out this small army. What was left where a few dracaena and a cyclops , which we dealt with in short order.

The crowd was completely silent.

Our friends on the other hand was going crazy. I looked over at Jordan and he looked like he was tired and he had a few cuts and a bruise or two, but other then that he looked completely normal.

"Anyone else you want to die?" Jordan shouted, surprising us all.

Silence.

Complete and total silence.

"Now if you would excuse my friends and I, we have to be somewhere." Jordan shouted, starting to walk out of the arena. An action I soon followed him in doing.

Jordan walked over to the holding cell out friends was in ans simply cut the lock off and walked deeper into the labyrinth. We tried to call out to him, but he ignored us. I wondered what was wrong, but I decided not to ask, might be personal.

Jordan POV

The only thing I felt was pure rage, I don't know why but I was mad. In my blind rage I took off into the labyrinth. I didn't even know where I was going but I knew I was getting away from the accursed place. When I was killing those monsters I felt incredible, like I was invincible, I wasn't even getting tired. They were all moving in slow motion to me and I was freezing time like no tomorrow, and it felt incredible. The only downside to that power was the pure rage that came with it, if I could somehow find someway to harness that power then I could take on Kronos by myself. At least I thought so.

After I had finally cooled off I looked around and I noticed I didn't recognize anything…like at all. It looked like I was in some kind of dining room judging by the large table and the long rotted food on the table. On the wall was a painting. Judging by what was painted and what the men looked like they where Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Zeus was in the air with his master bolt, Poseidon with his trident, and Hades with the helm of darkness.

Suddenly there was a flash and everything started to change, started to look more alive. The table seemed to step through a time machine and looked as good as new, a buffet of food on the table, the painting on the wall reached what it looked like in its prime, and a voice behind me said "you've caused quite the uproar on Olympus young demigod."

I whipped around and saw the Queen of Olympus glaring at me. I kneeled and said "Queen Hera, if you may excuse me, what do you mean? I've done nothing to offend Olympus."

"You truly don't get it do you? Your very existence is an offense to Olympus, a failure if you will. When my husband chopped Kronos up into a million pieces, he believed he had beaten his father for good. Then Kronos runs off and has a demigod son, you. There being a couple Millennia difference of course." Hera spat.

"And I'm all the proof that Olympus needs to convince Zeus that Kronos is rising." I pieced together.

"Exactly, and your little show back at the arena didn't help your case at all." Hera said.

"You're saying that Olympus doesn't know if they can trust me or not. Heck, they are probably up on Olympus deciding what to do with me right now." I said.

"Indeed we are, but I feel a bit…adventurous today, I'm going to convince Olympus to keep you alive. In return I expect a favor from you in the future. Now, draw your blade." Hera said.

"Alright, if ya say so." I said.

She took my sword and it started to glow a brilliant gold, then started to glow a pure white so bright I had to look away, but when I did look back my sword looked almost foreign. Instead of having a design that showed the prime of the Golden Age, Eon had designs that showed Zeus chopping Kronos into bits, the giant war, and when all the Olympians obtained godhood. All in all I loved it, a much needed improvement.

"I think so as well, so much better." Hera said, satisfied.

"Great so now your reading my mind." I said, annoyed.

She gave me my sword back and said "I must go before Zeus realizes something's amiss, I will enjoy watching you progress. Farewell." With that she vanished.

That's when I realized I could see the gods in their true forms and not die…awesome. Without further delay I glanced around the room once more, grabbed a newly formed turkey leg and started my way deeper into the labyrinth.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I meant to have another chapter out a long time ago but life's been getting in the way, I'm almost done so don't give up on me yet. I might not be able to update again for awhile because I've got final exams coming up. So I'm gonna wind it down here, I'm so sorry for the wait, just give me a few more days and I'll be done.


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Hey guys, Piper and Annabeth are tied so I guess I'm the tiebreaker and I choose….Piper. I would've chosen Annabeth, but seeing as this is taking place in The Battle of The Labyrinth I don't think it would've made much since to make Annabeth leave Percy because this is the book where, at least I think, she starts showing her true feeling toward him and for those reasons I pick Piper. The way Jordan got super powerful in the last chapter was actually recommended to me in a review, and its like Wolverines berserkers rage and what this allows him to do is tap into more of the powers and some of the strengthens and the speed of Kronos himself. I want to apologize for the wait as well, I'm gonna try to do better. ALSO we are up to 2 follows and 2 favorite and I also want to thank you for all your reviews and your advice, it helped me more then ya think!**

 **Jordan POV**

As I wondered around the labyrinth I couldn't help but wonder what Hera's reason for having that little chat with me, it was really strange to me. Why would the Queen of Olympus have a reason to save my life, why not just kill me and be done with it. Whatever her reason, I'm not complaining because life is cool and I'm not quite ready to die.

Up ahead I saw what looked like a subway tunnel, but it looked older, more ancient. The more I looked around the more I noticed the size of the place, it was huge! It was about the size of an airplane hanger. How do I know how big an airplane hanger is? When your on the run from a killer hellhound, you get desperate and if looked cozy at the time. Moving on, I started to look around the place, but it was so dark. So I got an idea, I took the pendant off my necklace and Eon grew to life in my hand. The faint glow of it making it easier to see. What happened to the flashlight? Well when we where lead to the arena our captures stole the flashlights, luckily Annabeth had use keep the ambrosia on our person if something like that happened, and they didn't check the thermos'.

I keep looking around, I'm not sure for what but something told me there was something I needed to find here. I had already found some cool stuff: a radio that needed batteries, an unopened battle of water, and a couple walkie-talkies. Ok so the water bottle wasn't cool but it was one of the best things found in there. When I was about ¾ of the way through the place, a blue glow was on the right wall. I thought it was gonna be something cool but when I got there it was just a glowing Delta symbol, I touched it and the wall opened up. There was a set of stairs leading up so I sheathed Eon and started my way up the steps.

When I reached the top, I was in some kind of basement. I found the way up and I could make out the distinct smell of coffee. I enter through the other door and I noticed I was at a Starbucks, I glanced around and found an open booth so I took a seat.( **WARNING: I have never been in a Starbucks so I don't know how this works so if you know, correct me in a review or tell me I'm right** ) The line at the register started to die down so I decided I would go ahead and get in line to place an order. When I was getting close to the register I heard a commotion outside, and me being the curious boy I am decided to take a look at what was happening.

When I got outside I noticed I was in a sleepy little town, not much traffic or many people roaming around at all. That's when I heard where the commotion was coming from, the alley beside the Starbucks. I ran over and when I reached the alley it seemed that the people were just arguing about something, which was true, but what got my attention was what they were arguing about. The girl was saying stuff like 'leave him out of this' and 'just leave me alone'. The more I listened and watched from behind my barrel the more I started to realize what was happening, the man the girl was talking to was actually a monster and he had someone held captive.

So I decided I should make my appearance know. Looking back on it, I coulda done so much more differently and probably saved the Starbucks.

I drew Eon and said "hey, how's it goin?"

The monster replied with a few grunts and then he revealed his true form, something I hadn't fought before. A manticore. He launched a couple spikes at me, which I promptly dodged.

"Rude, I just asked a simple question" I shouted over the sound of another volley of spikes flying by my head.

"I was given orders to kill you and that Jackson boy on sight" he snarled.

"Come on, is Kronos that salty? Well tell him he coulda stopped that hellhound from killing my mom, he's a titan, he doesn't have to follow the same rules as the gods!" I finished with a yell and charged the manticore. Every time he shot a volley of spikes I would freeze them in time and turn them against him, unfroze them and they would launch back at him. That was something I had discovered I could do while I was digging around in that bunker in the labyrinth.

I had to admit, the dude was good. Even with his spike throwing disabled, he was able to keep out of kill range with that tail. Finally, he messed up. He swung he tail around and tried to slap me away. I retaliated by slicing the tail in two, and the tail fell to the ground I slowed down time around me and charged. I sliced his head off before he even knew I moved. I took a look at my surroundings and noticed that the wall to the Starbucks was basically Swiss cheese, everyone was running around and screaming outside. Everyone had ran from inside the Starbucks before it collapsed, and with that I grabbed the girl, who was staring in shock, anger, fright, and a couple more emotions I didn't recognize and ran.

I asked her where the nearest railroad was and she said down the road on the first right. After we completed the turn I started hearing sirens, so I decided to slowly make us got faster since she had never been exposed to me time powers on her person. I ducked down an alleyway, I heard the distinct sound of a train. I started working my way toward them when the slap came out of nowhere.

"What was that for?!" I shouted.

"That was for kidnaping me, now you are going to tell me what that thing was and where that sword came from!" She demanded.

"Wait, you seen that thing?" I asked.

"Yes now it's your turn to answer my question." She answered.

"That thing back there was a Manticore and the sword has a name, Eon." I said.

"Fine then, where did you get Eon from?" She questioned, but it was more like a demand.

"The amulet on my necklace." I answered. The police where getting closer. "I can answer the rest of your questions later, right now I've got to get you to Camp Half-Blood." With that I grabbed her and bolted to the station.

When I got there I got use two tickets to New York City, turns out we where in Pennsylvania so it was only a couple hours until we got to New York City. On the way I answered all the girls questions, who's name was Piper McLean. Turns out she is the daughter of a famous movie star and all that crap. She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, when I asked her what color they where she said something that started with a K but I can't say it to save my life. She took the idea of her being a demigod a lot better then I expected, saying that it explained why she always saw stuff differently then other people.

When we reached the station Piper took care of the ride, flagging down a taxi and she told me to give the address to the driver. When we got to the hill I asked the driver to stop and we got out, after Piper payed him of course. Once we reached the top of the hill I lead Piper to the big house, after she took in the sights of course.

"Chiron!" I shouted.

I heard the rhythm of his clattering hooves and when he rounded the corner I saw a look of shock and empathy.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, noticing the distinct lack of activity at camp.

"They're at the pantheon, I think you should go there, and make haste!" He said.

I ran over there and noticed a trail of smoke in the air. I ran up the stairs and noticed that there was a banner that was sea green and had a yellow trident on it. Next to it was another banner, this one gold with a black scythe on it. My brain was in overdrive trying to figure out what was happening, then it hit me, they were burning my shroud.

"Now, why do you people wanna go and kill me off like that?" I asked.

If I would have ran if I knew what came next, which was a mass of punches, questions, curses, and even a few fruits being thrown. I don't know how long they would have keep it up if not for Chiron getting them under control.

"Where have you been, you time controlling idiot?" Asked a very angry Annabeth.

"I've been in Pennsylvania, found a girl that I think is a demigod, if that counts for anything." I said, trying to avoid getting hit again.

"You've been gone for a week, dude." Travis said.

Then something struck me as odd, where was Percy during all of this? Surely they weren't burning his shroud too?

"Hey, where's Percy?" I asked.

"We…we don't know." Annabeth said

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" I spat.

In hindsight I shoulda seen what happened next coming.

A resounding slap echoed throughout the pantheon as everyone got quiet. When I looked back at Annabeth I noticed the tears threatening to rush out of her eyes. Then I remembered the story of Luke, and she had lost Percy but in a different way.

"I mean we don't know, Timeless" Annabeth said ( **AN: If you guys can't think of a better nickname then Timeless if would be much appreciated, thanks in advance!** )

"Let's wait another week, after all I came back and Percy's been doing this whole Demigod thing longer then me." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I meant to have another chapter out a long time ago but life's been getting in the way, I'm almost done so don't give up on me yet. I might not be able to update again for awhile because I've got final exams coming up. So I'm gonna wind it down here, I'm so sorry for the wait, just give me a few more days and I'll be done.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I've come across a case of writers block, I'm about 1/3 of the way throw with the next chapter. I would have already had the next chapter up but exams and school got in the way, so yea. Sorry to disappoint you guys, see ya in the next one.


End file.
